


Brian Diaries: The Winnie the Pooh Situation

by DreamingOf4A



Series: Brian diaries [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: Brian finds out about Yuzu's demands...





	Brian Diaries: The Winnie the Pooh Situation

**Author's Note:**

> See notes on part 1

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Parking the car in the driveway and turning off the engine, Brian sighed and rested his hands on the steering wheel. He’d made it a habit not to take work problems home, so he took a few minutes to clear his head.

Next he knew, there was a knock on his window.

His partner leaned down to face him, looking very amused.

“Any plans to come inside today?”

Brian flushed and, as he glanced to his watch, he realized he’d been sitting in the car, spacing out, for some 20 minutes.

“Sorry, was just… clearing my head…”

“Hmm… what did Yuzu do today?”

Brian’s head snapped up and Raj burst out laughing at his “How did you know?!” expression.

“Your life has gotten somewhat… adventurous since he’s come to Toronto.”

“Adventurous is a nice way of putting it…”

“So… will you come out of there and come inside and tell me what the triple axel tornado has done today, while enjoying a nice scotch?”

“You’ll never believe this!” Brian started, after getting out of the car, following his partner inside. 

A few minutes later, comfortably seated in the shade in their backyard, Brian finally answered.

“He actually expects me to carry his Winnie the Pooh tissue box around…”

Raj burst out laughing so hard he spit out his mouthful of scotch.

“I know! It’s ridiculous!”

“Actually… I don’t know how you didn’t see it coming…”

“Raj, not you, too! Tracy said the same thing. I think Javi tried to as well, but he was too busy suffocating from laughing too much.”

Raj chuckled. 

“Well, don’t worry. I think it’ll be very cute. And you and coach Pooh will be a dream team for Yuzu!”

“... I’d still rather not walk around with a fluffy orange thing.”

“I don’t know… I for one can’t wait!”

Brian pouted, which only made Raj laugh harder.


End file.
